indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Barnett College
Established in 1823,''Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis'' comic Barnett College was a college in Fairfield, New York. It was considered an Ivy League college.The ''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' comic does not name the school, but refers to it as an Ivy League college in Connecticut, though the in-movie sources indicate that it is actually in Fairfield, New York. Indiana Jones was a professor of archaeology there for several years, starting in 1937.The timeline in Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide has Jones starting at Barnett College in January 1938, but pages covering Jones' adventures with the Arms of Gold show Jones assigned classes for the Fall 1937 semester. Jones' office was located in Hamilton Hall. Marcus Brody also worked at the college, in conjunction with his duties at the National Museum. Barnett College housed the Dunlop Collection, a set of important historical documents, including one of two known copies of Hermocrates. History Barnett College sponsored the 1929 Jastro expedition of which Indiana Jones and Sophia Hapgood were part. In 1934, Barnett College sent Jones a job offer.Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Sphinx By 1935, Professor Jones was at least performing fieldwork on Barnett's behalf.Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb: 1935 Journal He was affiliated with Marshall College from 1935 to 1937.''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' junior novelRaiders of the Lost Ark Teaching at Barnett in the fall of 1937, Professor Jones was assigned three freshman "Archaeology 101" sections by chairman Doctor Snedly, but transfered Jones's seminar "Origins of the Incas 201" to visiting professor Francisca Uribe Del Arco. Despite starting off on the wrong foot with Uribe, Jones and Uribe teamed up after attackers tried to steal a package from Uribe's brother. As the semester was starting, the pair were given a sabbatical to journey to South America to track down the Chimu Taya Arms.Indiana Jones and the Arms of Gold After successfully retrieving the Cross of Coronado off of the coast of Portugal in 1938, Jones met with Marcus Brody at the college to discuss the National Museum's acquisition of the artifact. Jones then met with his secretary Irene and pushed his way through a room of eager students to seek sanctuary in his office. Climbing out the window to avoid the students, he was found by men who took him to New York City to meet Walter Donovan.Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade In 1939, Jones was at the college when he was approached by a gentleman who needed help with a mysterious artifact. After Jones had realized that it was an Horned Statue from Atlantis and opened it to reveal a bead of orichalcum, the stranger robbed Jones of the statue and escaped. Jones found a clue leading to Sophia Hapgood, and headed off to New York City to find her before the Nazis could. Jones and Hapgood later returned to the college to view a copy of Hermocrates to help them find their way to Atlantis via Monte Carlo and Algeria. After the discovery and destruction of Atlantis, Jones and Hapgood returned to Barnett College and watched a football game, where the winning interception made by Jerry Travis, had been predicted by Hapgood.Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis Jones was teaching at Barnett as late as 1947,Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine: Prima's Official Strategy Guide but had returned to Marshall College by 1957.Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Address When Henry Jones mailed the Grail diary to Indiana, he sent the package to the following address: Prof. Indiana Jones Barnett College Hamilton Hall Grove Avenue Fairfield, New York Faculty and students of Barnett College *Faculty of Barnett College *Students of Barnett College Courses *Archaeology 101 *Sculpture 101 *Origins of the Incas 201 Locations within Barnett College *Classrooms *Archaeology Department Storerooms *Caswell Hall *Hamilton Hall **Office of Professor Henry Jones, Jr. *Fancy Venue for the Annual Fall Faculty Fling *Gymnasium with boxing ring *Football Stadium Behind the scenes Barnett College is introduced in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. It's unclear why Indiana Jones began teaching at Barnett College or why he moved back to Marshall College, which he returns to sometime prior to the events of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. In Last Crusade the College's name and location in Fairfield are not mentioned in dialogue, but appear on the package containing the Grail Diary sent byHenry Jones, Sr. The name is mentioned in dialogue in Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis, where its location in central New York is seen on a map. Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide places the college as much closer to New York City. Its seal as depicted in the Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb: 1935 Journal shows the date 1878, obviously intended as the date of establishment. However, panel in the fourth issue of the 'Fate of Atlantis adaptation reads "Est. 1823". In LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures, Barnett College serves as a central hub. In the sequel, however, Marcus Brody's scenes during the story of Last Crusade seems to be taking place at Marshall instead of Barnett. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Sphinx'' *''Indiana Jones Adventure World'' *''Indiana Jones et le Grimoire Maudit'' *''Indiana Jones and the Arms of Gold'' *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Graphic Adventure'' *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' comic *''Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis'' *''Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis'' comic *''Indiana Jones und das Erbe von Avalon'' *''Indiana Jones and the Pyramid of the Sorcerer'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' Sources *''The World of Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb: 1935 Journal'' *''The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' Notes and references See also *Marshall College Category:Barnett College